


Behind Closed Doors

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wishes people wouldn't treat him like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Roxas knew that, compared to the other members of the Organisation, he looked like a kid. Even Zexion, who was a shrimp, still managed to look older, and the combination of blue eyes and blond hair just added to the childlike image everybody had of him.

He'd tried cultivating a bit of an attitude, and Saix – _Saix,_ of all people! - had patted him on the head and said that he looked cute when he pouted.

But he wasn't sweet and childlike and innocent, regardless of what the others thought. Really, if he had been he probably wouldn't have survived a week here, as it was like living with piranhas, and any innocence he had had been replaced with rather extensive knowledge on just how many ways two or more people could have sex, as some people - especially Saix and the Superior - had no concept of modesty or privacy at all when it came to such things.

Which was why it was galling that everyone somehow saw him as 'too young' for it. He was a teenager, yes, with a teenager's hormones, and, dammit, everybody else here was getting some!

And why they'd be surprised as hell by what he was currently doing.

When he'd arrived here, he ended up in a room that shared a bathroom with Axel's. He wasn't sure why - there were others available - but he wasn't going to complain, because the sight of the lanky redhead in nothing but a towel was well worth getting up for in the morning. It just proved incredibly frustrating as time went on and nothing else happened.

He'd only come in to clean his teeth before bed, when he'd heard noises coming from Axel's room. Noises that made him freeze, and a shaft of pure anger run through him. He'd carefully cracked the door to Axel's room, to find out who was sleeping with him - preparatory to making every moment of their non-existence a living hell, of course - only to discover the redhead was quite alone.

Quite naked, stretched out on the bed with his hand wrapped around his cock, but still quite alone.

Roxas felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

Axel had wonderfully big hands, with long fingers, and they moved up and down his shaft with languid strokes. He teased the head at the top of each stroke, collecting the droplets of fluid that formed there then smoothing it back along the hard length. His breath was only a little faster than usual, but it was heavy, and he made small, murmuring sounds of pleasure, hips shifting against the covers.

If Roxas had been as sweet and innocent as everybody thought him, he would have backed off in embarrassment, made sure the door was shut properly, and returned to his own room. Instead, he checked that the door was closed enough he wouldn't be seen, and reached for the zipper on his cloak.

It was sheer luck that the thing was already undone halfway done his chest. As it was, the zipper sounded unnaturally loud in the confines of the bathroom, and he caught his lip between his teeth, holding his breath as if that would somehow prevent Axel from hearing.

But it was clear Axel's attention was on other things.

Cloak out the way, then there was his pants to negotiate, but they weren't cooperating. It didn't help that his cock was already hard, and stretching the fabric; each fumble simply teased it more. Finally, it sprang free, and he grasped it with a feeling that was almost relief.

Almost.

He leaned closer to the door. Axel was still taking his time, hand moving leisurely, and Roxas found himself unconsciously matching his strokes. His eyes were closed in pleasure. The blond let his own drift half closed, and imagined, for a moment, that it was Axel's cock he was stroking, while the redhead slowly worked his, and nearly let out a moan. His eyes shot open. No, he could use his imagination any day, and if he wasn't careful, he'd get caught.

One of Axel's hands crept up to his chest, and fingers circled a nipple, before lightly twisting and pinching it. Hips jerked in response. Again, Roxas mirrored the move.

It continued, a dance of mirror images, the original unknowing of its voyeuristic reflection hidden behind a door. Axel's movements became faster and more urgent, his sounds of pleasure louder while Roxas had to stifle his until at last -

"Roxas!" Axel gasped as his semen spilled over his hand.

Roxas' eyes widened, and he came.


End file.
